cinderella_phenomenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumpel/Endings
Good Ending: Lucette punches Chevalier in the face, breaking Myth's hold over him. Myth then orders the knights to charge after Lucette, however, Delora and Parfait arrives and holds them off as she runs away with Chevalier. They meet Waltz, who has broken his curse, and chase after Myth who has taken Emelaigne hostage into the Throne room. A fight breaks out between everyone, including Varg, who appears from the darkness. Lucette breaks her curse by sparing Myth's life instead of killing him with a sword when she has the chance. Myth suddenly grabs her sword and is about to plunge it into her heart. Before that happens, Parfait enters the room and cast a barrier holding of Myth. Seeing Parfait as an obstacle, he stabs her instead and leaves her to slowly die. At that moment, Waltz pins Myth down with magic and Chevalier slices Myth's neck with a sword and kills him. Everyone arrives at the scene and crowds around Parfait as she speaks her last words. Before she dies, she tells Lucette that she is proud of her for sparing Myth's life and breaking her curse. She then tells her that she was expecting to die in the beginning and that she should stop crying. Morning comes and you find Chevalier sleeping next to Lucette. She gives him a quick kiss causing him to wake up, Waltz knocks on the door. He tells Lucette that she should meet with her Father soon, he says that he has already explained what happened. He then departs leaving her with Chevalier. The day before Lucette's birthday, she speaks with the king. He apologizes for giving up on her and explains that he should have reached out to her when she was young. He also explains about her mother and knowing that she was a witch. They both agree to try to mend their family relationship, including their step-family. A month has passed since Lucette's birthday. She walks into town with Chevalier, Emelaigne, and Rod. She has lifted the Fairy Tale Curse and so Rod can speak again, and the four of them happily tease each other. Bad Ending: Myth cast a spell on a group of knights and then orders them to kill each other in front of Chevalier. Chevalier watches them, so many lives disappearing before his eyes. This causes him to be in a trance, while Myth mocks him. He tells Chevalier that he can do nothing to save them, what a pathetic doctor he is. Myth continues to taunt him, telling him that he can't do his job properly, having to rely on a witch. Lucette grabs a sword from a knight who was stabbed to death by another. Myth sees her, diverting his attention from Chevalier for the moment. He orders two knights to attack her. However, as the knights raise their swords to strike her, Chevalier comes in between the knights and Lucette. As the knights strike their swords, they stab Chevalier in the heart. He dies in her arms, Myth comes to get Lucette but she doesn't resist. She gives up on everything and admits that nothing matters anymore.